Gravity
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Isaac Newton boleh punya hukum gravitasi. Tapi Newt hanya punya Minho seorang. Titik. [drabble]


" **Gravity"**

 **.**

 **Maze Runner Trilogy** **—**

 _belong's to_

 **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Gravity ©** **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

― **x―**

"Minho, cukup. Hentikan."

Newt sebisa mungkin memberi penekanan benada absolut pada setiap kata yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Tapi Minho seolah luput mendengar, pemuda berdarah asia itu masih terus melanjutkan apapun yang sedang ia kerjakan sebelumnya.

Newt habis kesabaran. Rahangnya kini tertutup rapat, menahan geram dan amarah yang nyaris membuncah keluar dati ubun-ubunnya.

"Minho!"

"Hm?"

Akhirnya yang dipanggil merespon. Melirik ke arah Newt dengan ekspresi datar seolah tak ada alasan bagi Newt untuk merasa marah.

Newt mendengus gusar, cengkramannya pada partikel kasar di samping tubuhnya kian mengerat. "Hentikan," _bodoh_ , "cukup di sini saja. Kita sampai di sini saja." Nadanya seperti memerintah ketimbang meminta. Dan bagi Newt itu sama saja, permintaan ataupun perintah yang terlanjur ia luncurkan adalah titah wajib yang mesti selalu Minho penuhi.

Pelipis Minho berkerut ganjil, ia tak langsung menyahut. Mata bulan sabitnya memandang Newt seolah kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkannya itu adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal dalam sejarah dunia. Sementara Newt kukuh dengan kalimatnya, memperkuat kata-katanya dengan tatapan tajam yang mengunci, serius, sama sekali tak berniat main-main.

Minho menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, sebentuk gestur yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan di depan orang lain. Dan Newt diam-diam mencatat betapa manisnya Minho ketika melakukan itu. _Hell_ , Newt segera menepis pemikiran kacaunya. Minho bisa menghajarnya jika Newt berani menyuarakan hal itu. Tapi, sebenarnya Minho memang bisa berubah _cute_ seandainya membiarkan poninya tergerai menutupi kening, memakai pakaian yang menyembunyikan otot bisepsnya, dan memasang wajah inosen sejenis itu.

"Jangan dulu." Newt tersentak kecil mendengar suara Minho. Pemuda Asia itu sedang menatap ke atas, kemudian membentuk ekspresi berpikir di wajahnya, dan sejurus kemudian kembali menatap Newt. "Masih belum cukup tinggi."

Newt sukses dibuat frustasi. "Astaga, Minho! Lihat ke bawah, kita sudah puluhan meter jauhnya dari permukaan tanah." Newt tak habis pikir, mengapa otak Minho bisa-bisanya membuat ide gila menaiki kerangka kayu sebuah tower tua yang begitu tinggi, dan sama sekali tak memakai alat pengaman jenis apapun, hanya bermodal nyali setan Minho, sementara Newt berpartisipasi dalam merapalkan doa. Ini begitu konyol, sampai-sampai terkeran mengerikan.

"Tenang saja, oke? Sedit lagi, kita pasti bisa." Ujar Minho sok dewasa, lengkap dengan ceringan yang dibuat sebijaksana mungkin seolah sedang berusaha menasehati anak nakal.

"Tenang saja katamu? Kau tahu hukum gravitasi? Jika kita lengah, kita bisa jatuh bebas menghantam kerasnya batu dibawah sana, dan mati. Selesai." Newt bahkan tidak memikirkan lagi untuk menjaga suaranya. Ia kesal setengah mati pada Minho beserta seperangkat ide berbahaya yang selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya.

Tapi Minho justru tertawa, renyah dan ringan tanpa beban rasa bersalah. "Oh, Newt.. Tenang saja, gravitasi tidak berlaku untuk orang yang sedang jatuh cinta. Jika kita jatuh berasama, kita akan melayang sampai ke surga."

Newt tergagap, kehilangan kata-katanya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menutus kontak mata dengan Minho dan mengalihkan pandangan ke segala arah selain Minho. _God_ , semoga sinar oranye yang dibawa senja kali ini mampu menyembunyikan semburat merang muda konyol di pipinya.

" _Come on_ , Newt. Beberapa meter lagi, akan ada papan yang bisa kita jadikan dudukan. Sunsetnya bagus dari sudut itu. _Hwaiting, babe I'll kiss you there_!"

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

A/N: Haaaaaahhh~ * _long sigh_ *

Aiko nggak ngerti kenapa tiba-tiba ngerandom gini. Mungkin karena belum juga kesampean nonton _Death Cure_ ( _re_ : kalah melulu sama temen yang _kekeuh_ minta Dilan) *senyum dewasa*

 _Well_ , makasi buat yang udah terlanjur baca. _Review_ , oke? *ketjuph mandja*


End file.
